


dark highway

by marvelousvodka



Category: Oneshot - Fandom
Genre: Driving, F/M, Kissing, Love, Nighttime, Ocean, Teenagers, beach, boyfriendxgirlfriend - Freeform, late night, makingout, owo, relationship, teenagerelationship, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousvodka/pseuds/marvelousvodka
Summary: just another dream (idea?) I had
Relationships: readerxcrush
Kudos: 1





	dark highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+love).



No one could change the way I wanted him, he was everything and anything. The rising moon and sun, the cloudy sky and the bright sunny day. The raging ocean during a storm and the calm after it. I wish I could exist in eternity with his companionship aside me, comforting my troubled soul. Unfortunately, the ying and yang of the universe ruled against my desire to be at peace. The only night we spent together could never be enough to satisfy my longing for his entity.

///

The headlights of my worn out car paved the darkly sleek and wet road ahead of us. The world felt like it was spinning at a thousand miles per hour, yet in his presence, not at all. He made the first movement by brushing his fingertips across mine on the middle console where my hand was rested. I gasped mentally, and hesitated before I spoke softly.

"What are you going to tell your parents when they figure out we took off?"

He exhaled heavily, combing through his matted hair. His eyes drew attention to a passing-by object from the freeway. He began to stare back at me with his gleaming baby-blue pearls he called eyes.

"Pull over" He said expressionless with eyes of stone, motioning towards a spot off the road small enough to squeeze my car in, facing the lake.

There was no one else on the road. I remember the first time I saw him, he was gleaming and cheerful. I immediately lusted for his touch on my skin, dreaming of his lips kissing my neck sent shivers down my spine.

We were young, but we weren't free. The world held chains tight around us, yet we did everything we could to break them. It felt too soon, and I felt entitled to more of a romantic date, but we had to get away from the responsibility.

I was soon off the freeway and the car skimmed the edge of the yellow line on the road. I parked the car along the grassy drop off and pulled the key out of ignition. I then turned to look at him.

His eyes met mine, and in an instant he was leaning forward.

I knew it was too soon, but it all felt too right. Kissing him was my fantasy for months. I tangled my hands in his hair and he moaned out with his raspy voice. I could feel his hands skimming my body, exploring what it was like to touch a girl. He kept feeling around until he reached my breasts, he grasped both of them, after admiring the texture of the first.

It was Friday night, so I suppose it was okay to explore new territory. Kissing him felt like thunder, lightening, fire, and magic all in unison. Our body's clashed together and fit perfectly like a mold, meant for one another. He moved down towards my neck to begin marking a bruise of affection. I reached for the hem of his shirt, and felt his fingers fumbling on mine. His chest was broad, muscular, and strong. I placed my hand on him as he layered kisses down my chest.

Once I pulled away to gasp for air, it became evident that the rain was now pouring and making the situation even more perfect. Things were loud, the windows were fogged in the winter weather, and we were both breathless by the time I was clinging to him in the backseat.

"There is no one else I would rather be doing this with." I whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on his mouth.


End file.
